A Night To Remember
by broadwaybuff
Summary: This is my first oneshot piece of fiction about a historical night between Lois and Superman. A night they will never forget. A night that could change everything. Nominated for 'Best Overall Short' in 2007 Superman Movieverse Fanfiction Awards.


**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**A/N: Hello, my incredible readers! This is a one-shot piece of fiction about a historical night between Lois and Superman. A night they will never forget. A night that is definitely to be remembered by these two love birds in denial. Hey, if this happened to any sane person, who COULD forget? Enjoy your reading!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois stood across the room from The Man of Steel. She eyed him thoughtfully before putting her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked him.

He was so preoccupied in taking in the beauty before his eyes, that he hadn't heard her speak. She wore a silk, black robe over her satin, olive green nightie. Her hair was loose and flowing down over her shoulders. Just looking at her was just enough for him.

"Superman," his name escaped from her lips so unpredictably sweet. Even though her voice sounded soft, it was just enough to snap him out of his daze.

"Yes?" he replied, maintaining his composure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, crossing her arms.

He looked at her long and hard. He was considering on whether or not he should say what he was about to say. Then he decided. "I'll do it with you," he answered her after a long pause.

Lois' eyes widened as she raised her eyebrows. "Oh," she squeaked. He smiled at her reaction. "I don't know if I'm ready yet… you know, with… everything…" she stammered as he walked over to her.

"Lois, I know you. Believe me, you're always ready," he gave her a lopsided grin.

His words of encouragement suddenly made her face light up with determination. "You're right," she smiled at him breathlessly. She stared at him for a long time.

"What is it?" he asked her, furrowing his brow.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just that…" she was studying every part of his face. He waited for her to continue patiently. "We haven't done this in a long time. Five years to be exact," she explained matter-of-factly. Superman nodded and smiled back at her. "Do we still know how to do it right? I mean, so, it won't be weird?" she whispered at him. He chuckled at the way she was handling the conversation. She joined in and shook her head. "I know, I know. You know what?" she asked him.

"What?" he answered. "Follow me," she smiled at him mischievously as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room.

"Um… Lois, if Jason's in the house… do you think we should…?" he started to ask her.

She turned around and beamed at him. "Don't worry. I've done this many times with him in the house," she waved away the matter like it was nothing.

"Oh? And it's never bothered him?" Superman raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shrugged before turning around to rummage around in the drawer behind. She was about to go into hyper drive.

"Lois?" Superman cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, still rummaging through the drawer.

"Do you think this will be as good as the last time? Do you think we can do this?" for the first time in a long time, Superman sounded nervous. Lois smiled in amusement to herself before turning around to face him.

She turned around and looked at him directly in the eye. "Of course we can do this. We can do this all night long," she winked and headed over to him.

"Let's do it?" he murmured, looking into her green-brown eyes as she inched closer.

"Let's do it," she smiled in excitement.

Lois pulled up a chair in front of him and clicked the 'on' button of her tape recorder. "So, this is my first official interview with the oh-so-famous Superman after so many years. The readers of the Daily Planet would of course like to get to know you better, Superman. Especially those younger fans who didn't have the chance to get to know you better before and would like to today. So, thank you for taking the time off your busy schedule to grant me with this interview," Lois spoke into her tape recorder, smiling at Superman all the way.

"It's no problem at all," he smiled at her in return.

"What I have here is a…" she fumbled around with her other tape recorder as she placed a tape inside it. "Series of questions from fans all over… Metropolis that is," she finally managed to get everything in order. "Let us listen to some of those questions, shall we?" she smiled slyly.

"Wow. You've got the questions and everything. I told you that you were always prepared," he raised his eyebrows in surprise as he laughed. Lois was so well-prepared, it was amusing.

"Always," she smiled in return as she pressed the play button.

"_Oh, my God! Am I actually asking Superman a question?! Okay, okay! Ummm… Okay! Does he have a secret identity? Is he, like, a normal person in camouflage? Has he met Wonder Woman? Does he have a crush on her? I LOVE YOU, SUPERMAN! YOU'RE, LIKE, THE HOTTEST…" _the shrill voice practically screamed from the tape recorder, but, Lois paused it, as if on cue.

"Hey, I wanted to hear the rest of that," he grinned. She gave him a crooked smile as she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"It's from a hyperactive teenage…" Lois started to say before Superman finished her sentence.

"Girl?" he smiled.

"Would you judge the kid if I told you it was a boy?" Lois asked jokingly.

"Of course not," he took her question seriously.

"Then, it's safe to tell you that it was a girl," she laughed at how serious he looked when he answered her question.

She got up and headed to another drawer to take out a note pad and her glasses. "Do you think you can answer some of her questions?" she sat back down again, putting on her glasses and her note pad on her lap.

"Sure," he rested an elbow on Lois' countertop and sat in a more relaxed position. He thought about it for awhile. "Maybe, if that's what you'd like to think to the first two questions. Of course to the third one and…" he paused to look at how eager Lois was to know the answer. She was actually leaning forward in excitement.

"No, I don't. But if I did have a crush on anyone, Miss Lane, you would be the first to know," he smiled at her charmingly, if not, even flirtatiously.

Lois' face suddenly reddened in embarrassment. She quickly cleared her throat and looked down at her note pad. She shook her head and tried to maintain her composure as she looked up. He was smiling at her expectantly.

"So… um… yeah," she managed to smile as she blushed furiously, trying to fumble with her tape recorder again. "Next question," she laughed nervously as she hit the play button. He nodded, loving every minute of making Lois blush.

"_So, dude, what do you do if you need to go to the bathroom? Isn't it hard to take off that suit? Also, since you've got like super strength and crap, how easy is it for you to get laid? I mean, wouldn't it be scary for the chick?_" a drowsy male voice rang from the tape recorder before Lois hit the pause button. She sat back and looked at Superman in amusement as he struggled to answer some of those questions. He was blushing a little as he tried to cover up with a laugh. He looked at her questioningly.

"That's right," she nodded and tried to keep herself from laughing too hard.

"Well, the suit comes off pretty easily, so, it wouldn't be that much of a problem," he answered in a little bit of embarrassment. She averted her eyes when he talked about how easily the suit could come off. Yeah, she should know, right? When she looked up again he was still struggling to answer the last two questions.

"I wouldn't say it would be much of a problem, but, then again, my sex life isn't such an appropriate topic to be discussing about," he smiled, still blushing. They sat in silence for awhile.

"Okay. A little awkward," Lois broke the silence with her nervous laughter.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement, laughing nervously as well. Another moment of silence.

"So, what about the next question?" he suggested, it was his turn to break the silence.

"Right, right," she nodded profusely, pressing the play button.

"_The suit is so loud! Where did you get the idea to come up with such an outrageous outfit? Also, did you go to the downtown fabric store and ask for several yards of extremely durable, stretchable, form-fitting cloth with an 'S' emblem, probably synthetic fiber, and biosymbotic material or something?"_ a high and nasal voice asked from the tape recorder. Superman frowned as he stared at the tape recorder. Lois pursed her lips together, waiting for his reaction.

"He put a lot of thought into his questions," she explained.

"Is my suit really that loud?" he asked, looking up to her.

"Breaks the sound barrier," she answered quickly and surely. His lips curved at one side, forming that lopsided grin that always took Lois'… and the rest of the female population's… breath away.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't buy this fabric at some downtown store. It's actually my baby blanket," he started to explain. Lois' eyebrows were raised as she continued to listen intently. "The blanket I arrived on Earth with. And, I didn't design it. My mother is the one who deserves all the credit for the design," he finished with a laugh at the thought of his mother.

"Mother? I thought…" she furrowed her brow. Didn't his mother, along with the rest of Krypton, die in the explosion?

"My foster mother," he smiled. Lois cringed and bit her lip back.

"_Foster mother? That's interesting,_" Lois thought to herself. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Lois felt like an idiot for reminding him that his mother is dead.

"It's alright. I'm not uncomfortable," he shook his head reassuringly.

"Well, I am. So, we better get on to the next question before I embarrass myself horribly any further," she babbled on like the idiot she felt like, causing Superman to smile at how nervous she was. Lois quickly hit the play button.

"_What's it like to beat up villains? Have you ever considered marriage? ARE you married? Secret wife on some secret planet maybe? Heat vision! You don't use it that often! Why is that?"_ a velvety, female voice sounded from the tape recorder.

"Polly, from the gossip section," Lois cleared her throat.

"Okay," he covered his lips with his fist thoughtfully. Lois waited patiently, eyes open wide.

"Very… empowering… to the first question. I think about it from time to time, but I haven't actually sat down and thought it through thoroughly… the second question, I mean. I do think about someone in particular when I think about that… topic," he glanced at Lois briefly.

Lois felt the blood rush to her face. She was blushing furiously for the hundredth time that night. "_Oh, God! It's not like he proposed to you, woman! Get yourself together!_" she mentally gave herself a slap.

"Of course, I'm not married. As you already know, Miss Lane," he smiled at Lois, subtly reminding her of their first interview together, a long time ago. Lois managed a non-goofy smile.

"And, I don't have a secret wife. Don't worry. I swear I'm not lying. Plus, I haven't been to any 'secret' planets that I know of," he laughed, generally very amused at the question.

"And, the last question. Well, I used it the other day. That's enough usage for now," he simply shrugged. Lois realized she was staring at him, not blinking. She finally snapped out of it and nodded.

"Okay," she grinned at him. She hit the play button very gingerly.

"_Okay, Superman. How do you maintain in such a great shape? Good eating? What cologne do you use? I haven't been close enough to actually guess. Do you work out? What turns you on the most?_" a woman's voice asked from the tape recorder.

"Oh," Lois and Superman murmured simultaneously in surprise at the last question.

"It's from a lonely woman. Bite your tongue, it's not me. If you crack a smile, I will pound you to the ground," Lois warned Superman, but couldn't help but laugh herself. Superman couldn't help but laugh at Lois and the lonely woman.

"I warned you!" she punched him playfully on his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I give," he held up his hands in surrender.

"Hah! I am Lioness Lois and victory is mine," she sat back, chin held high. Superman shook his head and continued to look at her in amusement.

"So, the questions," she pointed to the tape recorder.

"Right. Um…" he thought about it for awhile.

"I maintain in…" he paused for awhile. "…great shape…" he added modestly. "By eating well. Abiding the rules of the food pyramid. I get enough workouts by lifting islands, bridges and airplanes. You know, stuff like that," he smiled, stating the amusing truth at the two last sentences.

"Right," Lois nodded, grinning at how casually he slipped the information in.

"I don't use cologne. I know I smell like I do, but, you know how it is," he shrugged, smiling charmingly. He didn't often brag about himself. But, it was Lois. With her he could just be himself… more or less… and joke around.

"Okay, so much for Mr. Modesty. What about that last question?" Lois laughed and leaned forward seductively.

"Your robe," he answered.

"Huh?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow. He leaned forward and pulled her robe that fell from her shoulders, covering her perfect, porcelain flesh. "It slipped off," he smiled, looking into her eyes with his deep, blue ones.

"Oh. Thanks," she laughed nervously and breathlessly, blushing furiously all the while adjusting her silk robe.

"Sure," he smiled, blushing a little in return.

"The last question," she reminded him after a moment's silence.

"Lois," his deep voice said softly. She looked at him a little more attentively in return.

"I think you know the answer to that question," he winked at her, smiling so gut-wrenchingly gorgeous.

Lois laughed nervously; her face felt like it was on fire as her heart pounded in her ears. She looked down to the note pad in her lap and looked up again.

"I was supposed to ask you a list of my own questions, but, I already know practically everything about you," she told him quietly. He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I came up with just one question," she continued softly.

"What is it?" he asked, encouraging her to continue. She stared at him, glassy-eyed.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

Superman knew this day would come. The day he would do it. He let out a long breath and looked up at her.

"You don't even have to say it! You can just write it down!" she babbled, handing him her note pad.

"Okay," he replied quietly.

"Oh, my God. So, you're going to tell me?" she asked in excitement. He nodded.

"But first," he started to say. She nodded, her eyes wide. He stared at her for awhile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let me take out my glasses," he answered softly.

It took Lois awhile to absorb what he just said. Then, it hit her.

Her eyes widened a few seconds before she fainted.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, my pretties? Did you enjoy reading that? I hope you did! Don't forget to review! Reviews will always be appreciated! Thanks for reading! You're awesome! P.S: Richard? Are you actually asking about him? Lets just say I took care of him. Hehehe... Besides, who really actually cares? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
